


Shepherds and Princes

by Merfilly



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of David, reshaped with Clark and Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherds and Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Take a myth or legend, any myth or legend (Celtic, Greek, Native American, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, etc.) and turn it into a story about Superman and Batman. Follow the myth as closely or loosely as you want.

The son of Jesse was a fine figure of a man, or would be when his full growth was met, King Saul noted. It was a simple matter to reward the young man with fine things, to bring him into his own house, to make the slayer of the giant his very own armor bearer.

What did not meet with his pleasure was the way his own son, a firmly established warrior and heir to the Kingdom, looked upon Clark with such favor. It nettled the king, provoking his tempers to see the time that the pair shared with one another.

Bruce had given Clark the clothing off his own back in a too-public show of admiration. The King would have to find a way to ease this public scandal as soon as possible. He was at a vast unease with word that Samuel and other Judges were speaking highly of the hidden son of Jesse, saying that perhaps he should lead.

So, to both separate his son from the usurper and to appease the judges, Saul set Clark over his armies, giving unto him the daughter Michal for a wife, and tried hard to find ways to end the threat to his rule and his family alike.

`~`~`~`~`

In time, even Clark's good nature could not ignore the imprecations and near-attempts at murder that came his way when King Saul's anger grew too much to be contained. He took himself from Gibeah, and made arrangements with Bruce to discover the cause and a solution.

“Father is of two minds about you,” Bruce murmured, resting in the tent with Clark, just beyond the walls of the city. His fingers traced over the few marks of fending off lions and wolves among the sheep of Jesse's flock. He had hated the distance of Clark's campaigns, of sneaking time with Clark when his sister Michal was distracted elsewhere. This meeting, he knew, could very well be the last time they would see one another.

“He has been kind, but his tempers...” Clark carded his fingers up into Bruce's hair gently. “Samuel believes he has fallen from the favor of the Lord.”

“I know, but he is my father still.” Bruce shifted, resting his head on the broad chest of his dearest friend. He closed his eyes, feeling the pull of familial duty versus his soul's desires.

“And if your father feels there is to be no peace with me in his eyes?” Those words cut into both men, leaving them wounded and grasping at one another for a long sharing of the love between them. When at last they rested, it was with Clark's head pillowed on Bruce's stomach.

“You and I shall only have peace, Clark. We are friends in the eyes of the Lord, companions in our own hearts,” Bruce promised him, renewing their own covenant. “I love you as my own soul, brother.”

“And I you.” All too soon, the pair parted, to face their fates alone but for their entwined spirits.

`~`~`~`~`

In time, all prophecies came to pass, with Clark navigating between the Philistines and King Saul for some years. When at last, the end came at Mount Gilboa, Clark wept for days. None of his wives nor his children had favor in his sight, as he thought of the young man who had been closer to him than any but God himself. 

"I grieve for you, my brother Bruce. You were very pleasant with me, and your love to me was wonderful, surpassing the love of women." 

Those words, heard by the men who would see Clark raised as King over Israel and Judah alike, would forever keep the love of two men sacred, even among God's own chosen ones.


End file.
